


The Right Kind of Madness

by ChaoticHeroine



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticHeroine/pseuds/ChaoticHeroine
Summary: Takes place immediately after the birth of Helena's twins. Helena and Sarah ride to the hospital and talk about life.





	The Right Kind of Madness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MajorasTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorasTrash/gifts).



Helena's boys had been born in the eye of a hurricane. Police surrounding the building, Neolution crumbling moments before they arrived. After the birth, Art made sure that the coast was clear before escorting Helena, Sarah and the tiny squirming humans in Helena's arms to his vehicle.

"You doin' alright, meathead?" Sarah asked, noticing how quiet she was as Arthur drove to the nearest emergency room.

"They are really here." Helena whispered, her voice raspy from screams and tears. "They are so _beautiful_. My _Крихітний хлопчик_. My perfect little boys."

Sarah reached out a hand to wipe a tear from Helena's cheek, her glassy eyes reflecting the street lights as they passed. Her hand slid down to rub the downy soft head of the boy closest to her.

"Thank you sestra." Helena breathed, a reverence in her tone. "I could not have done this," she gently nodded towards the boys in her arms, looking up at her with wide dark eyes. "Without you. You saved us."

Sarah sighed. She was still processing everything that had just occurred.

"We are safe now, yes?" Helena asked, pulling Sarah from her thoughts as Art pulled in to the overhang of the brightly lit hospital.

"Yeah," Sarah looked on as Art walked to the doors of the emergency room, talking to the nurses standing outside. He'd obviously called ahead. "We're safe now."

Sarah could still feel anxiety radiating from her twin, though it was mixed inside a dozen other emotions coursing through them both.

"Hey, they just have to clean them up, make sure the three of you are okay, alright? I won't leave you for a second."

Helena nodded, running her thumb against the fading scar on her son's chest subconsciously.

"I love you, Sarah."

Sarah's eyes welled with tears as she laid her hand atop Helena's hand.

"Love you too, meathead."

Art opened Helena's door, and a young doctor with a kind smile stood by with a wheelchair.

"You two ladies had an eventful night it seems." The doctor smiled, his eyes squinting.

Sarah chuckled, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Doc, you haven't got the slightest idea."

The doctors wheeled Helena in and took the boys to be examined (Art went with them to put Helena's mind at ease.) While the doctors examined Helena, Sarah waited for Helena's approval before slipping out to the gift shop to find the two of them some fresh clothes.

After everything, they got settled into a quiet room in the back of the maternity ward.

Both boys were next to Helena, laying in a in a clear hospital crib with labeled with a sticker that read "baby boys: Manning."

"You should get some rest Helena, they'll be up and hungry again pretty soon." Sarah said, laying beside of Helena on the hospital bed that was obviously only meant for one person.

"I cannot sleep, sestra. My mind is," Helena gestured wildly with her hands.

"Yeah, I get that." Sarah nodded, remembering. "You wanna talk?"

Helena nodded back. "I want them to be happy boys. To grow to be big strong men, who are gentle and kind. I do not want them to be hurt. And I do not know if I..." Her voice trailed off, her bottom lip quivering in a way Sarah recognized all too well.

"What?"

"I am not you, sestra. I am not Alison. I am not Missus S. I do not know how to be the mother they deserve. I love them so much. Have loved them since they were little science babies inside of me when I was at the farm. But I am afraid I cannot be a good mother."

Sarah's hand laced with Helena's, their fingers locking in a perfect fit.

"I don't know all that you've gone through in your life Helena," Sarah began, "but I know, that there is never going to be _anyone_ who loves these babies as much as you do. That's all that you can do, meathead."

Helena nodded, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I will need help to learn how to take care of them."

"Well, they have an army of Aunties to help. And Uncle Felix knows how to change a diaper, no matter how much he tells you otherwise."

Both girls laughed, and Helena relaxed against Sarah, laying her head on her shoulder.

"You did so good today. Get some sleep." Sarah ran a finger down the bridge of Helena's nose, much like she did to get Kira to sleep.

But just as Helena drifted off, both boys were wide awake and loud.

A tired moan escaped Helena's lips, and Sarah sleepily mumbled an "I told you so," before getting out of the bed to hand Helena the fussy babies.

Sarah smiled as she looked down at her clone phone, seeing a group text from Cosima and Alison.

_Cosima: is everyone okay?_

_Alison: Sarah, for heavens sake please give updates I'm worried sick over here_.

Sarah began to type.

_Sarah: Mum and baby boys are doing great. 7lbs each. Doc says they are huge for twins. Meathead says its from eating wild game or some shite lol_

_ Alison: and the neos? _

Sarah looked up from her phone looked at Helena nursing the boys, thinking back on how much things have changed in the past two years.

_Sarah: We're safe now. It's over._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "I've been looking for you baby  
> In every face that I've ever known  
> And there is something about the way you love me  
> That finally feels like home  
> You're my light you're my darkness  
> You're the right kind of madness  
> You're my hope you're my despair  
> You're my scope of everything everywhere" 
> 
> \-- Adele, "Sweetest Devotion" 
> 
> Also, the scar on the baby's chest is from when Helena was impaled. 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos is you enjoyed :-)


End file.
